The War for Aegon's Legacy
The War for Aegon's Legacy took place after Aegon's Failed Conquest in 1AA after the would be Conqueror left on the back of Balerion the Black Dread. The results of the war were catastrophic, and left the region in ruins. Prelude Aegon left Westeros worse than he found it. On the first day of 1AA he boarded the back of Balerion the Black Dread and flew from that land, never to step foot upon the soil of Westeros again. Left in his wake were what remained his empire, the quickly falling kingdoms he had subdued, a few thousand charred corpses spread across the continent, hundreds of swords in a wooden fort upon three hills, and a handful of supporters left without a leader. Rumors swirled of a great and legendary treasure on Dragonstone, Aegon’s original home before his ambitions destroyed his family. With the island abandoned and no Targaryens left to claim it, what remained of Aegon’s loyal supporters quickly fell to infighting as they all attempted to make themselves the new Conqueror. The Day of the Bloodwater and the start of the War Aegon’s departure was witnessed by several of his more loyal supporters. Chief amongst them were Lord Crispian Celtigar and Lord Aethen Velaryon. Both traced their ancestry back to Old Valyria, same as Aegon. Lord Aethen stepped in front of the men, telling them that Aegon had fled, Aegon was coward, but he would never betray them. He called upon the Lords to bow before him, just as they had with Aegon. Few did. Those who did not looked upon Lord Velaryon with many mixed looks, some of disdain, some of mockery. Ser Robin Darklyn stepped from the crowd and drew his blade, declaring that Lord Velaryon would never be king, that Valyrian foreigners were no longer welcome, and that Duskendale would always be free. Many lords cheered the man as he raised his sword into the air.''' While this happened, Lord Celtigar and the others who supported neither faction slipped away, returning home. 'Lord Velaryon and Lord Darklyn argued for half a day, with their words quickly becoming violent.' Soon the supporters were clashing upon the field, and Aegon’s most loyal vassals fell to infighting. Lord Velaryon killed Lord Darklyn and his two oldest sons before facing Ser Robin in single combat. The knight of House Darklyn bested the Lord of Driftmark, but failed to kill him as Velaryon’s men descended upon him. Velaryon and his men retreated to their boats nearby and boarded to escape. Robin, maimed from his duel with Aethen, ordered the bodies of the dead Velaryon supporters tossed into the rivers, turning it red with blood as a reminder to the Lord of what awaits him should he ever try and return to conquer House Darklyn. '''The Taking of Cracklaw Point Crispian Celtigar left The Aegonfort before the fighting began with several other Lords who did not support Velaryon or Darklyn. Instead they regrouped at The Antlers, hospitality courtesy of Lord Buckwell. Some men argued swearing fealty to King Arryn, or attempting to gain alliances with houses on the Riverlands. Crispian has simpler plans, however. He called upon the full strength of House Celtigar and asked those Lords present at The Antlers for help in vassalizing Cracklaw Point under House Celtigar. Not asking for fealty from the Lords, merely assistance. Lord Buckwell and Lord Hardy offered up their men to assist, hoping that by having them under Celtigar’s control they would be less likely to attack them. Lord Crispian drafted a letter and sent it off to all Lords of Cracklaw Point, requesting they come to The Antlers to swear fealty to Lord Celtigar. Lord Brune responded with compliance, many others did not. Soon, Celtigar and his men marched into Cracklaw Point, determined to make every Lord bend their knee. The conflict was short, brutal , and effective. Celtigar and his allies never lost a battle. In three months, all Lords of Crackclaw Point had bent their knees to Lord Celtigar. The Seahorse of Dragonstone Whilst Crispian occupied himself with conquest, Aethen retreated to Driftmark with his supporters. Aethen declared himself King of the Narrow Sea, deciding to leave Darklyn alone for now until he had enough power to avenge his defeat. For now, he licked his wounds, trying to find a new way to press his claim. Not as ambitious as the failed Conqueror, Velaryon looked to take domain of Blackwater Bay as well as The Narrow Sea. The key to this, he thought was two important positions. Dragonstone and the Stepstones. As Velaryon planned a naval conquest he received news from his vassals. House Celtigar had subjugated Cracklaw Point. Aethen had not seen Crispian since the Day of Bloodwater. Velaryon has always been irked by the lack of support from the former Targaryen servants. Believing that Celtigar should bow to him, Velaryon began the campaign he and his advisors had been planning. The First Moves Lord Velaryon and his supporters spent the Months following their split from Lord Darklyn building up significant fleet of impressive ships to become the dominant naval power on the eastern coast. The first step in Velaryon’s plan to become King of the Narrow Sea. Then, nearly half a year later they were ready to strike. Velaryon and his men sailed to Dragonstone, seizing the abandoned castle as his own. Declaring himself Lord of Dragonstone. To further submit this claim, as some whispered it wasn’t impressive to take an empty keep, Aethen ordered a second keep to be ordered not far from the first. This time decorated as a Velaryon keep rather than a Targaryen Keep. In his next step, Velaryon sent letters to the undeclared Lords of the Lands, demanding their fealty. Celtigar got a rather personal message, Aethen mocking Celtigar’s position and power of Crackclaw Point, reminding Crispian of his house’s servitude to the Targaryens. Celtigar and his allies quickly came to council at Claw Isle. Their loosely maintained alliance all concerned about being dragged into yet another war, reconquered by a Valyrian King with delusions of rebuilding the lost empire. However, they were willing to fight for the freedom they had grown used to as well as follow a King who only wished to keep them free. Reluctantly Celtigar heard his friends. They believed in him, as a level headed and just leader. Even the defeated Crackclaw Lords agreed Celtigar would be a good king. The newly formed Kingdom of Crackclaw Point responded to Lord Velaryon’s request for vassal-ship with a simple message: leave us to our independence and we shall be your greatest ally, attempt to take our freedom and you shall be sorry. Both Celtigar and Velaryon knew these words were a near empty threat. Celtigar has hoped the Lord of Driftmark and Dragonstone would not see through it, but he had. Aethen took the words as a slight against his power and authority. He sent a final letter to Celtigar, telling Crispian he knew Crackclaw’s armies were weak and that he would die, leaving Velaryon as the heir of the Targaryens and the Last of the Valyrians. The War of the Valyrians Celtigar and his men began to gather their armies. Totaling less than five thousand, Crispian knew it would not be their might that would win the day. However, he knew this was not had won Aegon has victories, only his defeats. As they armies began to converge on the mainland Celtigar received troubling and disturbing news. Claw Isle had been assaulted by Velaryon and his men, his naval power was awesome and all consuming. This disheartened Celtigar’s vassals, many fearing that Velaryon would not take their defiance lightly. However, Celtigar encouraged his men not to lose hope, reminding them Velaryon had fallen to Darklyn and that strength at sea was the same as strength on land. All the same, Celtigar knew it would be an uphill battle. Then, he had an idea. His armies retreated up Crackclaw Point and when Velaryon’s men arrived to the mainland they found few men left behind, only to harry their rear guards and hit them on the move. Celtigar and his army had escaped up Crackclaw Point, but now seemed trapped. Aegon's Legacy and the Battle of the Whispers King Aethen Velaryon was confident in Lord Sunglass’s ability to make quick work of Lord Celtigar’s ragtag kingdom of backwater crab worshipers. As such, he devoted most of his nay into ferrying materials to Dragonstone for his new Castle. He soon began exploring all of Dragonstone, discovering great hidden treasures of House Targaryen. He ordered his men to move the treasures into his new castle to further cement his rule as Lord of Dragonstone. He had failed, however, to capture anyone commanders or leaders in the conquest of Claw Isle, not even Crispians family had been home. Frustrated by this lack of success and hollow victories he orders Lord Sunglass to pursue King Celtigar and his men up Crackclaw Point and destroy them. Celtigar and his army marched up The Point, arriving at The Whispers, haunted former seat of House Crabb. As he desperately searched for a way out, his harrying parties returned with good news: Velaryon’s forces numbered even ess than their own, having focused solely on Naval Strength. Celtigar greeted this news with joy, as many of his warriors were Cracklaw natives. Crispian set a plan into action quickly using all the advantages his had. It was a desperate, last ditch effort, but he hoped it would work all the same. Lord Sunglass and Aethen’ army marched up Crackclaw Point, arriving at The Whispers where he had tracked Celtigar’s army to. Many soldiers were scared and spooked, knowing the legends of Lord Clarence Crabb. What intrigues Lord Sunglass, however, was not what he saw, but what he didn’t see. It was if Celtigar’s army had gone up in smoke, their trail suddenly going cold. As Sunglass’ men began to searched for any sign of the defiant Lords they began to hear strange noises from the trees and woods. Whispers, calling out to the passing soldiers, cursing them, warning them to turn back. Some soldiers found the weapons and armor of Celtigar’s men, disturbing messages carved on the trees.The soldiers regrouped, many sharing their stories. Lord Sunglass was not deterred and orders his men to make camp. Reluctantly they did. That night Lord Sunglass and his men awoke to a big ablaze. Celtigar and his men descended from the wood like demons, slaughtering the sleeping soldiers. Lord Sunglass ordered his garrison to surrender soon after the assault started. King Celtigar had won another victory in Crackclaw Point. This victory changed him, just a bit, as he was no longer the reluctant man he had once been. His terms to the survivors was simple. To lay down their arms and armor, swear fealty to House Celtigar from that day until the last and he would let them live. Lord Sunglass and Lord Staunton accepted the terms, thought neither were truly happy to. The Long Game and the Battle of the Rook's Rest. King Celtigar sent a letter to King Velaryon, signed by both Lord Sunglass and Lord Staunton as well as Crispian himself. Once again, Celtigar called for peace, however, this time it was Celtigar who belittled. He called Velaryon a false King and claimed he was Aegon’s true legacy, having used fire and blood to defeat his army. Velaryon was not pleased with the letter, but still had confidence in his navy, and he still held Claw Isle, Celtigar’s would be seat. He replied to Crispian, warning The King he would not be so merciful from now on. However, Velaryon knew most of his land army had been killed or captured by Celtigar. Now relying solely on Naval superiority alone, Aethen was now on the defensive. He began fortifying all the Islands still under his domain, including the recently lost Sweetport Sound. Meanwhile, Celtigar and his men began the long march back from Crackclaw Point. Along the way he and his advisors began discussing how to deal with Velaryon’s presence. Some urged to combine forces with King Darklyn, but Celtigar disliked the idea. Lord Sunglass offered to use his fleet to help them assault Dragonstone. However, Celtigar soon devised a better strategy. His army regrouped at The Antlers, and began preparing an assault to take Sweetport Sound and Rook’s Rest. In truth, Celtigar mistrusted his newly placated supporters, suspecting they had not truly switched sides. His worries proved right soon enough. Whilst planning out a long term strategy Lord Sunglass attempted to get into Crispian’s inner circle. In truth, the Lord of Sweetport Sound was still very loyal to King Aethen and would not be turned so easily. Many of Celtigar’s true supporters urged him to take Rook’s Rest and Sweetport Sound as a show of strength to Lord Velaryon and as an act of good faith to the new Lords Crispian eventually gave to his Lord’s advice and prepared his armies to assault Rook’s Roost and take it from what remained of Velaryon’s army. Lord Sunglass managed to send off a letter to the garrison at Rook’s Rest, warning them of Celtigar’s approach. The garrison forwarded the warning to Aethen, who sent the garrison holding Claw Isle to reinforce them. Crispian and his lords marched, leaving behind quite a bit of Crackclaw Point’s strength as a reserve army. Both Lord Sunglass and Lord Staunton insisted upon bringing their men to the assault. Celtigar allowed this, despite Lord Buckwell and Lord Brune’s protests. Soon Celtigar’s army marched upon Rook’s Rest. The army was shocked to find much greater resistance than expected, more than fully garrisoned. As Celtigar prepared to lay siege he was caught off guard as the gates were lowered and an army sallied forth. At the same time, Lord Sunglass completed his betrayal as his men began to attack Crispian’s army. Celtigar was caught in the middle, being slaughtered on both sides. Desperately Celtigar and his men fought, looking for a way out. Celtigar carved and butchered men with his Valyrian steel ax until finally he lead his army away. Lord Sunglass rejoiced in his victory and sailed off with his army back to Dragonstone. His son, however, was not so lucky, having been captured in the fighting. Rather than suing for peace or trading hostages, Crispian executed Lord Sunglass’ son. The Pause in the War With House Sunglass realigned with House Velaryon and House Staunton’s loyalties up in the air, Celtigar and his men retreated to Dyre Den. News soon came that King Darklyn had assaulted and taken Rook’s Rest and Lord Staunton has now sworn fealty to him. Hoping this would be all the interference King Darklyn did, Crispian chose to focus his efforts back upon Velaryon himself. Aethen received similar news as Lord Sunglass returned to him on Dragonstone. Like Crispian, Aethen feared King Darklyn’s strength and wrath. He let the fall of Rook’s Rest go uncontested, bitter at the loss of strength he had suffered. At Dyre Den Celtigar met with his supporters, now back to his original council. Some of the urged Celtigar to end the war against Velaryon, or attempt to ally with Darklyn. For once the passive Crispian spoke out. He lashed out upon those who made him King now telling him he was leading them to destruction. He reminded them all he had not asked to be King, they had chosen him, and they would now have to live with that decision. With his Lords placated, Crispian turned his attention to where Velaryon’s true strength lay: the sea. With Darklyn’s army to the south, The Vale to the north and a Rivlerands of chaos to the west, Celtigar knew he needed to win through his own ingenuity. However, the threat of Darklyn could not be taken lightly and bringing his army anywhere may provoke the man. He also lacked a navy strong enough to take on Velaryon’s. So a sort of stalemate began between the three Kings. For nearly half a year they stayed where they were, armies raised, ready to fight. Velaryon in this time became confidentt that Celtigar had given up. He installed a loyal knight as Lord of Claw Isle and returned his navy's full attention to the ferrying of goods for his new castle, which was over halfway completed now. The Taking of Claw Isle Whilst Velaryon and his lords believed Celtigar placated, Crispian began plotting. He ordered a small boat yard built upon the North side of Crackclaw Point, beyond Velaryon’s eyes. It did not produce the greatest warships, but plenty of cogs and longships to ferry men. Knowing that Darklyn could strike at any moment, Crispian kept much of his army near the south of his territory. Meanwhile, he schemes with his vassals. Celtigar wanted his home back, and after hearing that Velaryon had established a new Lord of Claw Isle, he would get it. Celtigar and 40 men travelled Northwest to Saltpans. Once they were in the city. Celtigar found a merchant vessel and booked passage upon it for him and his men. They claimed to be a Sellsword company looking to pick up a contract with House Velaryon. Shortly after their journey began, Celtigar and his men attacked the crew and took the ship, Sailing it to the boat yards.The cargo was offloaded and the ship gutted and fixed to hold as many people as possible. Their shop was ready. Celtigar, Lord Hardy, and 80 men set out upon the vessel, flying false merchant flags. They rounded Crackclaw Point and made Port at Claw Isle. For the first time in over a year, Crispian Celtigar stepped foot upon his home island. He was happy to find Velaryon’s distractions meant Claw Isle’s garrison was small. Celtigar gained access to the castle and that night opened the gates. The men poured inside, slaughtering the guards who were awake and capturing those who slept. Crispian personally executed Ser Rolland Tally, the false Lord of Claw Isle. Along with retaking his home, Celtigar also seized the ships Ser Tally kept in his port. When combined with the shabby fleet he had built in secret, The Claw Kingdom was finally ready to take to the seas and assault Dragonstone. What Celtigar failed to see, however, was that a few of his men had taken ill during their journey to Claw Isle. The Water War and the Last Act of Aethen Velayron King Aethen Velaryon paid little mind to Crispian’s taking of Claw Isle, believing it to be a stroke of luck. He ordered his fleet to increase their patrols and check any and all merchant vessels. Soon, however, Aethen realized this would not be enough. Off the coast of Dragonstone Celtigar and Velaryon’s fleets clashed. Velaryon had the superior strength, that much was clear, but much of his fleet was ferrying supplies. All the same, Celtigar’s forces were being dashed against The Velaryon Fleet. However, naval superiority was not Celtigar’s mission. As the Longships and warships clashed upon the waves cogs began landing on Dragonstone, unloading Crispian’s army to the beaches. Celtigar’s army took the island, with both castles holding out. In the bay, however. Celtigar did not have the same luck. His navy was almost entirely defeated by Velaryon’s ships. However, all of Velaryon’s army resided inside the castle and Celtigar controlled the ports. Crispian had every raven sent from Dragonstone shot down, leaving the Velaryon Fleet nearly leaderless. The stalemate resumed, though now heavily in Celtigar’s favor. Crispian lacked the men to take the castle and Velaryon lacked the men to escape it. For a few months this went on. Velaryon and Celtigar spoke only through letters during this time, each demanding the other surrender. Celtigar taunting Velaryon with his repeated failures and a Velaryon taunting Celtigar with the riches and treasures he had within Dragonstone. Finally, the siege broke, but in an unexpected way. In the night, several of Celtigar’s men dropped dead. All of them had been apart of the Claw Isle assault and had worked on gutting the boat. Quickly it was found that Grey Fever was the cause. Celtigar reacted quickly, ordering all exposed to be quarantined, including himself. However, not willing to let that be the end of his army, of his kingdom, he ordered Lord Buckwell to catapult the dead into Dragonstone. He called Aethen to the battlements to witness his surrender. When Aethen appeared Lord Buckwell launched the rotting corpses into the keep past his head. Lord Buckwell ordered his siege to double down, preparing for crazed and diseased soldiers to spring forth from the keep. Celtigar and his infected men retreated to the far-side of the island to wait out their infection. The Velaryon garrison quickly succumbed to the Grey Plague, it ripped through the men like nothing. Within a week, Lord Aethen was infected and the entirety of the garrison along with him. Furious at his defeat he ordered his men to spread the infection all over the keep and castle, as well as anywhere else they could get to. He ordered that both castles he rigged with traps and secret passageways. He penned two final letters. One addressed to Crispian and another to his son. Both letters found their way to Crispian, who was still quarantined. He read the letter addressed to him. It congratulated him for his ruthlessness and destroying of Aegon’s Legacy. Going on to mock him like the first letter did. Velaryon spike yet again of the riches and treasure Aegon kept secluded away from the world. Finishing off the letter by stating thanks to Celtigar, those treasures were all lost. The island was poisoned now and the treasures locked away by Velaryon’s dying men. Celtigar ordered his men to retreat from Dragonstone to spare themselves from the grey plague, which had begun to turned to Greyscale. The two keeps, one uncompleted, were soon garrisoned with stonemen as Velaryon’s men fell. Celtigar and four other men managed to escape being infected and retreated with the rest of his men, leaving Dragonstone a barren, diseased wasteland. Crispian and his men sailed to Driftmark flying peace banners. They met with Aethen’s son, now Lord of Driftmark. Crispian personally met with the boy and told him all the happened on Dragonstone and of his father’s death before handing over the letter. Lord Velaryon read it over twice, tearing up. Then he bent his knee to Crispian Celtigar. The war was over, and against all odds Celtigar had emerged victorious. However, the damage he had done was irreversible. Dragonstone fell to the Greyscale infection Celtigar started and House Staunton has lost to King Darklyn. Aftermath With the war done and the Kingdom of the Narrow Sea subjugated, House Celtigar would go on to rule the Kingdom of the Claw for near three hundred years, coming into conflict with its neighbors in the Kingdom of the Trident and the Kingdom of the Dusklands, ruled by House Darklyn.Category:War Category:Kingdom of the Claw Category:Claw